Mutant Musicians and Other Strangeness
by Courier999
Summary: After the events of Clayton Overstreet's "Shredder and the Holograms" and "Mutant Misfits", both the Holograms and Misfits find themselves entangled in the war against Shredder and the Foot Clan in addition to their usual antics and adventures. Rated T for violence and language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

JEM/TMNT: Mutant Musicians and Other Strangeness

_Jem_ and all related characters are property of Hasbro. _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ and all related characters are property of Viacom. Like "You Tell Me That It's Evolution", this fic is a follow-up to the fics "Shredder and the Holograms" and "Mutant Misfits" by Clayton Overstreet.

Chapter 1: Show's Over, Synergy (idea by Clayton Overstreet)

It was nearly sunrise by the time that Jem and her bandmates returned home, battered and bruised and feeling like the walking dead from their long night wrangling the mutated Misfits and Kimber and saving them from being forever condemned to a feral existence courtesy of one of Shredder and Krang's schemes.

"Okay, ladies, here's the plan- we all call in sick, I call Joanie to let her know she's in charge for the next few days, and then we all take a three-day nap." Jem groaned as she shuffled up to the front door.

"Why stop at three days?" Shana replied.

"Because otherwise we'll be neglecting-"

Within moments of them entering the building, they were swarmed by the Starlight girls, with Rio following close behind in a desperate attempt to keep them from overrunning the Holograms.

"…our responsibilities." Jem finished.

As the girls charged forth, one of them (Becky, Aja noted) bumped into the pink-haired pop idol, jostling around the earrings in the process and causing the holograms to briefly flicker. While it lasted no more than a second, Rio's eyes went wide as he saw a familiar blonde where Jem had been, while a vaguely wolfish woman with a tail sticking out from the base of her spine had replaced Kimber.

"…what the hell is going on here?!" he spluttered.

_Might as well just give it up._

"Show's over, Synergy." Jem sighed.

And with that, Jem faded away, leaving Jerrica and the mutated Kimber standing before the stunned crowd, leaving naught but a lingering tension in the air for a short eternity.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Rio finally said.

"Rio, I can-"

"No, no, no! I do not have time for this horse hockey under any circumstances, and I will not be made a fool by anyone!"

And with that, Rio stormed out of the house, with Jerrica shambling behind at a brisk-ish pace.

"So, now what do we do?" Raya asked.

"Well, we try to explain things to the girls and try and persuade them to not scream everything they've just learned from the rooftops. But before that, we get coffee." Aja replied.

"_Come on, Rio- let's talk about this like regular people!"_ Jerrica's voice sounded from outside.

"_Forget it! If you want to find me, then you can find me at the neighbors' place!_"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"…anyway, who wants to start up the coffee maker?" Shana asked.

* * *

_Several minutes and cups of coffee later_

"So, girls- I believe we owe you an explanation about what you saw earlier." Aja said.

"Is this about Jem?" one of the younger girls asked.

"Yes, it is."

All eyes and ears were laser-focused on the other Holograms.

"So, remember how Jem just appeared out of nowhere at that battle of the bands right before the old place burned down?"

"Yeah, I remember. Why do you ask?" Ashley piped up.

"Well, the night before, Jerrica found a box with her name on it that had those earrings she always wears inside of it. And then a hologram called Synergy appeared and told us to show up to the old Starlight Drive-In, where we found out that Synergy was actually a highly advanced supercomputer that could link music and other audio with real lifelike hologram projections, and that's how Jem got her start."

* * *

"Ah, Mister Pacheco. What a pleasant surprise." Danielle Du Voisin said as she saw the Holograms' roadie standing on her doorstep.

"Danielle, do you have a spare room in the house?" Rio asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Jerrica and I are having a bit of a row, so I figured it'd be best if I stayed here until we both cool down."

"…I see."

* * *

"So, where's Synergy now?" Ashley asked.

"Well, we used to keep her in the part of the mansion that got destroyed while we were playing that concert in New York, but she managed to upload herself into some different hardware. But regardless of the platform, she's saved our hides on multiple occasions." Shana replied.

"Like what?"

"Well, there was the time she projected a holographic monster to scare away a bear back when we were on that trip in Colorado."

"Or that time she used her audio capabilities to help us scare off a swarm of bats at the Grand Canyon." Aja said.

"Or the time she helped Jem win the Indy 500-"

"So why don't you want us to tell people about Synergy if she did all those cool things?" a nearby Deidre asked.

"Because the last people who learned about Synergy were the same ones who wrecked a quarter of the house and then later made Kimber what she is now." Raya answered.

"…yeah, I was going to ask about that." Ashley said.

"So, how did she-" Ba Nee piped up.

"It's a long story, but the short version is that Stormer got turned into some…wolf-woman thanks to some weird pink ooze and then Kimber touched Stormer and that's why she looks like she does now." Aja replied.

"Aren't you leaving a few things out?" Raya whispered.

"Yes, but on the other hand, Jerrica'd have our hides if we ended up giving the girls nightmares." Aja whispered back.

"So if she's part wolf now, does that-" Terri whimpered.

"No, she isn't a werewolf, she's a mutant." Shana replied.

"What's the difference?"

"Without makeup or Synergy's holograms, she's always going to look like that. But despite her changes, she's still the same Kimber."

* * *

"Jerrica, there's a _reason_ that I'm sleeping here tonight. So if you'd be so kind as to go back-" Rio said.

"Look, I just want to explain everything about Jem." came the reply.

"Then start explaining."

Jerrica sighed.

"Well, you know how Jem and I are rarely in the same room?"

"Yes. Does this have to do with that…flickering thing I saw when you came in?"

"Yes. You see, Jem's just a little-h hologram, a costume for a role I slip in and out off."

"So how do you project that hologram? I think I would've noticed that kind of hardware among the usual lights and speakers-"

"You know those earrings I've been wearing since around the time the old Starlight House burned down?"

"What about them?"

"Those're the projectors."

"How- that shouldn't be possible! That sort of tech-"

"They're linked to Synergy- a supercomputer and attendant AI that my dad built before his death. She's the one who creates the images."

"How'd he build something that advanced?"

"He didn't go into too much detail about that in his diary, but what I do know is that he used Mom's recordings and likeness as the basis for her."

Rio blinked.

"So, why'd you keep Synergy a secret?"

"Because if she fell into the wrong hands, she could be a very dangerous tool."

Just then, it clicked in Rio's head.

"So, the fire and those guys from the concert-"

"Yes. Lucky us that Synergy played the people who got their hands on her for fools and managed to upload herself into more advanced versions of the earrings that her kidnappers had developed."

There was a pregnant silence.

"So, do you forgive me?" Jerrica asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Only if you forgive me for dating both you and Jem."

* * *

_Starlight Mansion- several minutes later_

Jerrica's eyes went wide as she and Rio stepped into the living room. There, in the middle of the floor, was Kimber, lying on her back while the Starlight girls petted and stroked her stomach.

"What can I say? Canine instinct took over." Aja said.

Rio turned to Jerrica.

"So, mind giving us a demonstration of what exactly Synergy can do?" he asked.

Jerrica cracked her knuckles.

"It's showtime, Synergy."

And with that, the familiar form of Jem materialized over Jerrica.

"_Shall I play some background music for what you're about to do?_"

"Sure. Your choice, Synergy."

Right on cue, some familiar notes emerged from the earrings' speakers, and Jem began to sing while Synergy began to project a number of flashy effects before the girls' eyes.

* * *

Jem: _Give 'em the old Razzle Dazzle- razzle dazzle 'em. Give 'em an act with lots of flash in it- and the the reaction will be passionate! Give 'em the old hocus pocus- bead and feather 'em! How can they see with sequins in their eyes! What if your hinges all are rusting? What if, in fact, you're just disgusting? Razzle dazzle 'em, and they'll never catch wise!_

_Give 'em the old Razzle Dazzle_

Jem and company (the rest of the band): _Razzle dazzle 'em. Give 'em a show that's so splendiferous!_

Jem: _Row after row will grow vociferous!_

Jem and company: _Give 'em the old flim flam flummox- fool and fracture 'em!_

Jem: _How can they hear the truth above the roar?_

Company: _Roar, roar, roar!_

Jem and company: _Throw 'em a fake and a finagle- they'll never know you're just a bagel._

Jem: _Razzle dazzle 'em- and they'll beg you for more!_

Jem and company: _Give 'em the old double whammy- daze and dizzy 'em! Back since the days of old Methuselah- everyone loves the big bambooz-a-lah! Give 'em the old three ring circus- stun and stagger 'em! When you're in trouble, go into your dance! Though you are stiffer than a girder- they'll let you get away with murder! Razzle dazzle 'em- and you've got a romance!_

Company (same time as Jem): _Give 'em the old Razzle Dazzle_

Jem:_ Give 'em the old Razzle Dazzle- razzle dazzle 'em! Show 'em the first rate sorcerer you are! Long as you keep 'em way off balance- how can they spot you've got no talents? Razzle Dazzle 'em_

Jem and company: _Razzle Dazzle 'em; Razzle Dazzle 'em- and they'll make you a star!_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

"Razzle Dazzle" is from the musical _Chicago_, and is copyright Kander-Ebb Inc., & Unichappell Music, Inc. As for why it's here, a) I felt it was fitting for the situation, and b) I couldn't write an original song to save my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Goddesses of Egypt (idea by Clayton Overstreet)

_Nile Ritz-Carlton, Cairo_

"What do you mean, the show's cancelled?! Don't you know who we are?!" Pizzazz screeched into the telephone, the last few syllables of her outburst turning into a distinctly avian squawk.

"_I'm sorry, but the figures don't lie- ticket sales aren't high enough to cover the cost of the show. Maybe if you went back to calling yourselves just 'The Misfits'-_"

"Save the excuses for our agent or our lawyers! Now, good day, sir! I said good day!"

And with that, Pizzazz slammed the phone back onto its cradle, revealing a number of scratches from her fingernails.

"Remind me to wring Eric's neck when we get back home." she snarled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Stormer said as she got up from a nearby chair.

As she cracked open the door, she saw a young man in a white linen ensemble and sandals standing in the hallway.

"And who might you be?" she asked.

"My name is Gamal, and I repr-"

"Sorry, but we're not interested."

"You're not interested in making arrangements to visit some of the more…off-the-trail sites of Luxor?"

Stormer's ears perked up.

"On second thought, we might be interested."

"Good. Meet me at the bar in ten minutes, and we'll begin discussing our plans."

* * *

"So, when you say 'off-the-trail sites', what exactly are you talking about?" Pizzazz asked as Gamal slid a drink (her third, possibly fourth of the evening- Roxy and Clash were both on their fifth or sixth, Jetta her fourth, and Stormer her second) across the table to her seat.

"Rumors speak of an underground temple in the area, supposedly one devoted to the ancient god of war Anhur. Supposedly, it is a vast sprawling subterranean complex-"

"Um, guys? Is it just me, or do any of you feel lightheaded right about now?" Stormer asked.

"Probably just the alcohol, love." Jetta replied.

"I dunno- I'm feeling kinda…" Roxy began.

Right on cue, the bassist's eyes rolled back into her skull and she toppled over backwards.

"What the bloody hell's in th-"

Jetta's head collapsed onto the table.

"Goddammit Stormer- you've got the best nose out of us! Why didn't y-"

Pizzazz soon joined her bandmates in the land of Nod, with Clash following shortly thereafter before Stormer finally lost consciousness. Gamal then turned to the bartender.

"Thank you, my brother. Now let us take these scions of the gods back to Waset, where they can assume their rightful place."

* * *

_?- some time later_

"Ooh, me achin' bonce…" Jetta groaned as she and the others came to in a dimly-lit chamber of some kind.

"Can someone tell me where the hell we are?" Pizzazz groggily snapped.

Stormer's eyes darted around, desperately trying to make sense of wherever she and her bandmates now found themselves in.

"I think we're in some kind of temple-"

"And what makes you say that?" Pizzazz replied.

"Don't you see the paintings on the walls?""

"What bloody paintings? I can't see a bloody thing!"

"No, she's right. I can see 'em too." Roxy said.

Just then, the chamber was flooded with light, revealing said wall paintings to the rest of the band.

"…okay, so you were right. Next question- are we in a tomb or something?"

"_Not quite._"

Stormer's head turned to see a young man in a white linen ensemble and sandals enter the room, prompting both her and Roxy to let out low threatening growls.

"What the hell did you do to us?!" Pizzazz snarled.

"Are you not pleased, oh goddesses?" the young man replied.

"You drugged and kidnapp- wait, what'd you call us?"

"Are you not the scions of the old gods?"

"…the hell's he going on about?" Jetta whispered.

"Who cares? I've finally got people who'll worship me without question, and if the rest of you just play along, we'll all be on the gravy train for life!" Pizzazz whispered back.

She turned to face the young man.

"Why, yes. We are indeed the scions of the old gods, and we will be revered as such lest we smite you!"

The young man vigorously nodded and dashed out of the chamber.

"And now comes the fun part." Pizzazz said to nobody in particular.

* * *

"Is there anything I can do for you, o great and mighty Pizzazz?" a priest asked as the Misfit in question munched on a pomegranate from atop a throne.

"Why, yes. Tell my followers to recite the following prayer to gain my favor."

The priest nodded and broke out a pad and pencil.

"Bric-a brac-a, firecracker, sis-boom-bah! Pizzazz, Pizzazz, rah rah rah!" the green-feathered musician proclaimed.

"Your wish is my command, o mighty goddess!"

A pregnant silence settled over the temple sanctuary.

"Tell me, how are my fellow goddesses fairing?"

"You call this beer?! I'd rather drink that American swill compared to this rat piss! Cor, is it that bloody hard to get a proper British ale around here?!" Jetta thundered from across the room as she wrapped her tail around a half-full beer bottle and flung it back at her worshippers.

"…well, it's the thought that counts." a nearby Stormer said as one of her worshippers laid a blender before her.

"_Pardon my cohorts- their hearts are in the right place._" a voice proclaimed.

All eyes focused on an older man dressed in yet another white linen outfit, with a sash adorned with gold ornaments slung over his shoulders.

"And who the hell are you?" Roxy growled.

"I am Pasherenptah, high priest of the Order of the Ancients."

"The which-what?" Clash asked.

Pasherenptah gave the mutated former groupie a wounded look.

"My goddess, have you truly forgotten us?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pizzazz replied.

"We have kept the old ways alive throughout the ages. From the Romans to the Caliphates to the Ottomans to the British-"

"Can you keep it short? Your goddesses have important things to do!"

"Under your banner, we will rise up from the desert sands in your name and bring about a new golden age for Egypt, one not seen since the days of Ramses! Of course, there will be need for a pharaoh, and if you are so willing-"

"Did I hear that correctly? You want _us_ to lead your cult in some kind of revolution?" Stormer piped up.

"Is there something wrong with that, my goddesses?"

"Of course there is, ya bloody wanker! We've got better things to do than to help you lunatics overthrow a government!" Jetta snapped, baring her fangs at Pasherenptah.

"And that is where you are wrong. If you refuse, then perhaps we'll see if a god can bleed."

Something then clicked in Pizzazz's brain.

"Let's get some things straight, Pasher-whatsit. One, we're not your goddesses unless your pantheon has room for punk rockers. Two, we quite like getting steady paychecks as opposed to random offerings. And three- your offerings failed to impress us." she proclaimed as she rose up from her throne.

She smirked.

"Looks like it's smiting time after all."

Pasherenptah's eyes practically bugged out of his skull.

"_GUARDS! DO SOMETHING!_"

"Okay, girls- let's book it out of here!"

"And just how do you think we're going to pull of this great escape, boss?" Clash asked as she and the other Misfits joined their frontwoman.

"Just keep going until we see sunlight!"

Before they could make it out of the sanctuary, out came the guards, each one armed with a pistol in one hand and a sickle-shaped sword in the other.

"Ladies, time to rock'n'roll." Pizzazz said as she raised her talons.

Jetta grinned as one of the guards closed in on her. Before said guard could bring down his sword, the saxophonist's tail wrapped around his sword and pulled it right out of his hands and into her grasp. Right on cue, another guard charged up to her, and a swordfight promptly broke out.

"I knew watching all those old Errol Flynn movies'd pay off someday!" she exclaimed.

Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed Pizzazz and Roxy slashing away at another bunch of guards, while Clash and Stormer were sizing up the fastest way to the exit.

"_GO!_" Stormer exclaimed.

And with that, the five bolted out of the sanctuary as fast as they could.

"Shall we-" one the guards began as the Misfits vanished around a corner.

"No. Dreadmon shall deal with them."

* * *

"Well, this is just fantastic! Here we are, backs against the wall, some Central African guy with dreadlocks and a Kalashnikov blocking the only way out, and to top it all off, we're in some kind of kennel full of jackals! Thanks for bloody nothing, Pizzazz!"

Just then, Stormer's eyes lit up.

"Girls, I think I have an idea."

"Spill it!" Pizzazz snapped.

"Jetta, do what you do best." came the reply.

"I don't think he's going to fall for a silver tongue, love!"

"The _other_ thing!"

"Oh, that! Why didn't you-"

"I was trying not to tip off the guy with the gun!" Stormer snapped.

Jetta nodded before making a leap towards the gunman, landing directly on his chest.

"Get off me, you-"

"Make me, wanker."

Jetta then proceeded to wrap her tail around the weapon before giving a deft jerk, pulling it out of her opponent's hands.

"Nobody disarms me like that!" the man snarled.

"First time for everything." came Jetta's retort as she flung the gun away.

Just then, Dreadmon proceeded to close the gap between himself and the Misfits before wrapping his hand around Pizzazz's throat.

"Any last words?" he sneered.

Pizzazz looked to her side and noticed that Stormer had slipped away.

_What are you d-_

A moment later, there were a number of loud barks as some of the jackals sprung towards Dreadmon. Next to the open cages stood Stormer, an expression of feigned innocence on her face.

"Son of a-" the gunman began

Pizzazz lashed out with her talons, leaving deep cuts on Dreadmon's face and sending him reeling in pain- pain that would soon be compounded courtesy of a jackal bite.

"Now, let's blow this pop stand!"

* * *

_Several minutes later_

"What do you mean, they escaped?!" Pasherenptah thundered as he circled around Dreadmon.

"I mean just that, boss! Despite my best efforts, they proved too sl-"

"Spare the excuses, soldier. When I hired you, I was under the impression that you could back up your reputation. Clearly, I was wrong, as you've managed to let our best chance for our rise to power escape."

"What are you going to d-"

The words died on Dreadmon's lips as he saw Pasherenptah take a canister of pink glowing fluid from a guard.

"This was given to me by a woman calling herself Madame Null, who claimed that it could make beasts of men. Now, let's see if she was telling the truth."

The priest rose from his seat and opened the canister at the hired gun and emptied its contents onto Dreadmon.

"What is this supp-"

Dreadmon's question was interrupted by a yelp of pain as his jaw clenched and his teeth changed into fangs, all while orange-brown fur spread across his body, his ears turned pointed, and a tail emerged from behind…

* * *

"We're home free, girls!" Pizzazz whooped as she and the rest of the Misfits stepped out into the sunlight.

"Does 'home free' mean 'completely lost' in this context?" Stormer replied.

"Considering I can fly-"

"Ladies, is it just me, or do I see an inbound jeep?" Clash asked.

Right on cue, said vehicle pulled up to the quintet, revealing the driver to be the one face they'd never hoped to see again.

"_YOU?!_" Pizzazz squawked.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You were that jerk who drugged us back at the hotel!"

"It was on orders of Pasherenptah!"

"So you knew about his plans for a revolution?"

"…wait, what?"

"The guy wanted _us_ to lead a revolution so he could make himself a modern-day pharaoh or something!" Pizzazz snapped.

"You're joking!"

"And when we refused, he tried to kill us!"

Gamal's face went slack in horror.

"And here we thought he was a decent man, one who sought to emulate the glory days of Egypt…"

There was a pregnant pause.

"So, now what are you going to do?" Stormer asked.

"I will tell the others about this, and then the national police. As for you, I wish you safe trav-"

"Speaking of travels, you better give us a lift back to Luxor, mate!" Jetta butted in.

* * *

A dreadlocked mutant jackal emerged from the entrance to the underground temple that housed the Order of the Ancients, clutching a Kalashnikov in a vise-like grip.

"I will find those women who made me into this." he growled, the fire of vengeance burning in his eyes as he walked out into the Sahara.

* * *

_Cairo International Airport- a few days later_

"So, my question is what's going to happen with Pasherenptah's followers now? I mean, if that guy who picked us up is anything to go by, then I'm pretty sure that most of them were just normal people who got du-" Stormer began.

Just then, a group of youngish men and women in white linen ensembles and sandals walked up to the Misfits.

"Are those-"

"We wish to thank you for exposing Pasherenptah's true nature to us." one of them said.

"Um…thanks?" Clash said.

"Rest assured, he will be dealt with by the police."

"So, is there anything else you want to tell us?" Pizzazz asked.

"We wish you safe travels to wherever you go next…though while we're here, do you mind giving us your autographs?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

In case you're wondering who Dreadmon is, he's a character from both the old TMNT comics put out by Archie as well as one from the IDW comics. For the record, the one seen here is closer to the IDW version.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Starlight Ghost Story (idea by Clayton Overstreet)

_ Los Angeles, California_

"Can someone remind me why we're shooting here and not, I don't know, somewhere closer to home?" a black man in an aqua jumpsuit with reddish trim asked as a Miller Meteor 1959 Cadillac ambulance made its way towards Hollywood Hills.

"Because our producers waved a couple stacks of Benjamins at us, that's why! Besides, it's not every day that you get to share a show with Jem and the Holograms!" a brown-haired man in a similar jumpsuit replied, though his was dark brown with a greenish-blue trim.

"Peter, if you think that you'll be able to get a date with any of them after the show, you're sorely mistaken." a man with a blond pompadour and a dark blue uniform with pinkish trim said.

"Can't you let a man dream, Egon?"

Just then, Ecto-1 screeched to a halt, prompting an "_OOF!_" from the back.

"Well, here we are, gang- Starlight Mansion." Ray said as he got out of the car.

Peter let out a wolf whistle as he saw the house.

"Y'know, I don't even think we need to do the show here. I mean, the people who live here're loaded as is-"

His train of thought was then derailed by the sound of the rear door opening, whereupon a short raven-haired girl in a Goth ensemble scuttled out with a large camera on her shoulder.

"I'm ready for my closeup, Miss Griffin." Peter said as he whipped out a pocket comb to make some last minute adjustments to his hair.

"The camera isn't even on yet!" Kylie replied.

"Give her a few moments, Peter." Ray said as he and Winston unloaded the proton packs.

Peter then turned to Egon.

"So, you think there's actually a ghost around here?" he whispered.

"Hard to say. On the one hand, this mansion's relatively new- only one prior occupant, no recorded deaths, and definitely not built on the site of, say, a cemetery. On the other hand, I'm picking up definite PKE valances from inside." came the reply.

"Hate to break up the conversation, but we're rolling." Winston piped up.

Peter promptly snapped to attention and elbowed Egon out of the way.

"Hello, fans and true believers! This is Doctor Peter Venkman, coming to you live from Starlight Mansion in sunny California for a live broadcast of _Ghostbusters in the Field_!"

_The things I do for Professor Spengler's class…_ Kylie thought.

* * *

"_Jerrica, Jem's on in three!_" Rio exclaimed from the other side of the door.

"Be right there!" came the reply.

Jerrica took a deep breath as she looked in the full-length mirror before her.

"It's showtime, Synergy!"

* * *

"Nice place they've got here, though the pink carpet's a bit tacky if you ask me." Peter said as he and the others walked through the inside entrance.

"A _bit_?" Kylie replied.

"She's right, Peter. Whoever they hired as the interior designer, that person should be shot." Egon added.

"I don't know about that- I think it adds the place some character." Winston replied.

"Since when is interior decorating your wheelhouse?" Peter snarked.

"Since last month when I helped Janine redo her apartment!"

"You two do realize this thing is rolling, right?" Ray said.

A dead silence settled over the group.

_Well, this is off to a flying start._ Kylie thought.

Just then, she heard footsteps coming down a nearby staircase and promptly swiveled to face it, catching a descending Jem in the process.

"So, you're those Ghostbusters I've heard so much about." the pink-haired musician said.

"Why, yes we are! I'm Doctor Venkman, and I think you and I are gonna get along real nicely!" came the reply.

"Thank you, Doctor Venk-"

It was just then that Jem's eyes wandered over to Egon, and Kylie could swear she saw said eyes turn into hearts.

"And just who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Professor Egon Spengler, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could give us some further details on the recent paranormal activity that's been going on around here." came the reply.

"Well, it all began about…a week ago, I think. It started small- cold spots in rooms, sense of general unease, that sort of thing. Then things stepped up with writings on the walls, strange whispers in the night, hazy spectral figures, until finally something threw a steak knife at my head."

"…I see. Thank you for the information, Jem- we'll take it from here."

"Thank you too, Ghostbus- _THE HELL IS THAT THING?!_"

All heads except Kylie's swiveled around to see a familiar green ghost phase through the wall.

"I thought we told you to stay home, spud!" Peter exclaimed.

Like some spectral heat-seeking missile, Slimer locked onto Jem and swooped down towards her head.

"What's it doing?"

"Five…four…three…two-" Egon said.

Right on cue, Slimer closed the gap and gave Jem a big kiss, plastering the lower part of her face with ectoplasm.

"_SLIMERRRR!_" Peter yelled.

Just then, a sharp whistle emerged from Winston's mouth.

"Guys, let's just get to work. I think we've embarrassed ourselves enough for one day." he said.

"Agreed." Egon replied as he pulled out a PKE meter.

* * *

"Hey, Egon- you sure that thing's been calibrated right? Because mine isn't picking up anything." Peter said as the team made their way into an orange-carpeted room with blue walls and two windows on the second floor.

"Maybe it would if you hadn't dropped it down a flight of stairs on that last bust in Newark." came the retort.

"It wasn't my fault that Ray didn't get a bead on that poltergeist fast enough!"

"Doctor Venkman? Professor Spengler- did you see that?"

"See what, Kylie?" Egon replied.

"I think we found our ghost."

All eyes focused on the spectral form of a blond-haired woman in her mid-to-late 30s wearing a purple outfit as she phased through a nearby wall.

"Looks like we've got a Class IV full-torso manifestation. This is great!" Ray said.

"And is it just me, or does she look kinda familiar?" Winston asked.

"Define 'familiar'." Egon replied.

"I mean, I swear I've seen that face before on an album cover or something- I just can't seem to put a name to it!"

"Well, either way, let's get down to business. I mean, it's not like Jem'll start playing until we've got this spook zapped and trap-"

Right on cue, a music stand went flying through the air, only narrowly missing Peter's head.

"Cut that out! You know how much they're paying us to bust you?!"

"_You are friends with the thief?!_"

"Whadda mean, thief? We haven't touched anything since we got here!"

Just then, Peter was knocked over by a drum set turned projectile.

"Oh, now you're just asking for it! Full stream, boys!"

"_The hell you will!_"

Before Peter could even pull the trigger, a very distinctly material hand grabbed onto his neutrona wand and pushed to the floor.

"Get away from us! We're trying to do our job here!" Peter snapped as he looked the interloper (Aja, Kylie noted) straight in the eye.

"_You too, Aja?! After all I did for you and Shana those many years ago?_" the ghost proclaimed, prompting the Holograms's lead guitarist.

"What do you want from us, Missus Benton?"

"_You, Jem, and the rest of those…Holograms to give back everything you have stolen from Jerrica and Kimber! And to top it all off, Kimber has disappeared off the face of the Earth!_"

And with that, the ghost flung a nearby amplifier at the sextet, which managed to knock Kylie back on impact and send the TV camera flying upwards in the process. And in that moment, television screens across the nation were adorned with a test card labeled "WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES".

* * *

_Several minutes later_

"So, that settles it. We're dealing with an honest-to-God wraith." Egon said as he and the others caught their breath.

"Mind enlightening us mere mortals as to what the difference between that and a regular ghost is?" Aja asked as she looked up from her work of repairing the camera.

"It's simple- a wraith is the spirit of a deceased person who cannot freely cross over to the afterlife owing to unfinished business. Once that business is resolved, then the wraith can…well, move on."

Aja let out a bitter chuckle.

"Good luck. I mean, if Jacqui can't recognize her own daughters past their respective mutation and pink-haired holo-"

She promptly slapped her hands over her mouth.

"So you're saying that Jem and her manager are the same person? Well, on the plus side, at least we get a heartfelt reunion between mother and daughter, a dramatic unmasking, and a lost soul finally passing on all in one neatly-wrapped package." Peter said.

If looks could kill, then the glares that Kylie and Aja were directing at the Ghostbuster in question would have stopped his heart then and there.

"Newsflash, Doctor Venkman- if Jem wanted to unmask herself before the public, then she'd have done it already!" the former proclaimed.

"You're just a grad student! You know nothing about the television business!"

"She's got a point, Peter- we can't just expose Jem's true identity to millions of people on national television." Egon replied.

"But what about that other kid of hers- Kimber?" Winston asked.

Aja began nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah, about that…funny story-"

"Trust us when we say we've heard funnier. Like the one time we sicced the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man on Murray the Mantis, or when we helped a demon break his own contract with the guy he made a deal with. Or my personal favorite, the time when Ray and Winston accidentally sold their souls to another demon and we all had to be contestants on his game show." Peter replied.

Aja turned to Kylie.

"They're telling the truth. Trust me." the latter said.

Aja turned back to Peter.

"Well, how familiar are you with the Shredder?"

"About as much as any New Yorker should be. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he came out around here a while back and did someth-"

"Does this have anything to do with the Misfits looking like they took an extended vacation on the island of Doctor Moreau? Because if it did, I can guess what you're going to say next- Kimber got herself mutated like them, and that's why we haven't seen her."

Peter then turned to Egon.

"Ten bucks says they've locked her up in the attic or something." he whispered.

Aja let out a number of indignant spluttering noises.

"What'd make you even think we'd consider that sort of th-"

"_Hey, Aja, have you seen my_-"

Everyone turned their attention to see Kimber standing behind them.

"…makeup?" the Holograms's keyboardist asked, her tail tucked between her legs as five sets of unfamiliar eyes homed in on her.

"Fascinating." Egon said after a short eternity.

"Wait, what?"

"Miss Benton, would you mind if I obtain a blood sample from you after we're all done here?"

"What do-"

"Call it professional interest."

Just then, a little girl's scream echoed from downstairs.

"Is that-" Aja began.

"Sure sounds like it." Kimber replied.

Peter's eyes lit up.

"Okay, guys- let's move it and bust this wraith! I can already see Ray building that money fort in the upstairs hallway-"

"The hell's a money fort?" Winston asked.

"It's like a pillow fort, except it's made out stacks of Benjamins."

* * *

"Get it away from me! Please, somebody, anybody- _HELP!_" an eight-year old girl with blond pigtails screamed as Slimer entered her line of sight.

"Who, me?" he asked in his usual semi-comprehensible way.

Terri vigorously nodded. Just then, Slimer noticed something out of the corner of his eye- a candy bar clutched in the girl's right hand. Almost as soon as he saw it, he opened his jaw wide and gestured to the gaping maw.

"He's gonna eat me!" the girl shrieked.

Right on cue, Peter darted up to the scene, neutrona wand at the ready and finger on the trig-

"Dammit, ya little spud! You had us freaking out over nothing!"

Slimer proceeded to slink away with an embarrassed look on his ectoplasmic face and apologetic babbling coming from his mouth.

"Sorry about that, kiddo- old Slimer here's harmless. Of course, he'll eat anything that isn't nailed down or on fire, so you take what you can get."

Just then, Raya darted into the room.

"I came here as fast as I could! What seems to be the prob-"

Her gaze drifted over and then locked onto Egon.

"_Por qué hola diablo guapo._" (Why hello, you handsome devil.) she said.

"He's mine! I saw him first!" Aja snapped.

_We are so lucky we're not getting this on camera._ Winston thought as the two Holograms broke out into a brawl.

"Guys, I'm picking up Jacqui on the PKE meter again." Egon said, seemingly oblivious to the catfight going on mere feet away.

"Can you tell us where she's shown up then?"

"Readings seem to be coming from the living room."

"So, let's go ahead and give her the old one-two proton blast!" Peter exclaimed.

There was a pregnant silence over the room.

"I've got a better idea." Egon finally said.

"And what would that be?"

"You three stay here with Kylie, Slimer, and the other two Holograms while Kimber and I pop into the green room for a bit."

* * *

"Rio, it's not what you th-"

"I saw you making goo-goo eyes at that Spengler guy, Jerrica!"

"Look, you know as well as I do that I'd never just leave you out to dry like tha-"

Just then, there was a rap on the door.

"Who's there?"

"_It's_ _Doctor Spengler. I need to talk with Jem for a minute._"

Rio sharply exhaled as he made his way to the door and opened it, whereupon he saw Egon and Kimber standing in the hallway.

"What do you want, _Doctor_?" the Holograms's roadie hissed.

"It's about the ghost."

Rio's expression softened.

"Okay, but I'm watching you."

And with that, the duo stepped inside.

"So, Doctor Spengler- what can I do you for?" Jem asked.

"First off, what I'm about to say is something that concerns Jerrica more than Jem."

"Wait, how'd you-"

"An accidental slip of the tongue from Miss Leith. Don't worry- the camera wasn't working at the time."

Rio began to clench and unclench his fists, while Jem let out a weary sigh.

"Show's over, Synergy."

And with that, Jem disappeared, leaving only Jerrica Benton behind.

"So, why exactly do you need me instead of Jem?" she asked.

"Because we've managed to identify the ghost, and it's your mother."

Both Kimber and Jerrica's jaws dropped.

"How'd you-"

"Because the last time we met, she said that Jem and the Holograms had stolen everything from you and Kimberly. As such, I need you and your sister to go up to her and explain things as best you can without exposing Jem's identity to the world."

"Understood. Now, is there anything else you need to tell us?"

"Just that I'm very impressed by your hologram technology. No obvious projectors, projections synched up with your movements in real time- compared to that fridge-sized unit that could only project still images we used back when we busted the Headless Horseman, I can't help but feel slightly envious."

"Good to know." Rio deadpanned.

* * *

"Okay, guys, here's the plan. Ray, you and Winston flank her from both sides and blast her, while I go charging from the center and throw down the trap." Peter whispered as he and the others eyed Jacqui.

"Great plan, except for the part where she'll probably just throw a couch at us before you can even unclip the trap. Besides, how'd you feel if some other guys with proton packs and traps busted _your_ mother?" Winston retorted.

Peter was silent as his coworker's words sank in. Just then, he heard four sets of footsteps, a quick glance to the side revealing the source to be Egon, Kimber, Jerrica, and Jem.

"Kylie, you catching this?" he asked.

"I sure am."

* * *

"Now remember- just say whatever comes naturally." Egon whispered.

Jerrica and Kimber nodded before they made their way in, Jem following close behind.

"H-h-hi, Mom." Jerrica stammered.

Jacqui's gaze focused on her eldest child.

"_Jerrica? Is that you? Where's Kimber? And why is that pink-haired thief in here with you?_"

"Yes, Mom- it's me. As for Kimber, she's…well, she's the one with the tail and pointed ears."

"_You're kidding me._"

"It's…well, it's a long story."

"_And what about that Jem woman? How can you be so…blasé about her stealing everything from you and your sister?!_"

"Because I haven't stolen from them- if anything, I've helped them grow what you gave them." came the reply.

"She's right- without Jem's help, Eric Raymond would've taken over Starlight Music and proceeded to run your legacy into the ground. Without her, your final album would have never seen the light of day." Jerrica added.

Ectoplasmic tears streaked down Jacqui's face.

"_Is this true, Kimber?_"

"Yes, it is."

Jerrica then proceeded to move in closer to the wraith.

"And while we're here, I just want to-"

She choked up, desperately trying to hold back tears.

"I just want to say I'm…I'm so sorry for what I said that final night."

She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Jacqui before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"_Thank you, Jerrica_."

Just then, the waterworks turned on, and Jerrica began bawling like a baby on live national television, with Kimber soon joining her.

"_What's going-_"

Right on cue, Aja and Shana rounded the corner and saw the scene, and tears began welling in both their eyes.

"You mind pointing that away from us? We're gonna need a little privacy." Aja said to Kylie in a quavering voice.

Kylie gave a quick nod and lowered the camera, focusing it on the rest of the Ghostbusters instead and giving a convenient way of letting the holographic Jem discretely disappear.

"Don't you love a happy ending like this?" Winston said as tears streaked down his face.

"Agreed." Egon replied as he walked into the living room.

"Um, Doctor Venkman, are you-" Kylie asked.

"I'm not crying, okay! I've just got something in my eye!"

"Sure you do." Winston snarked.

As the sound of the four founding Holograms's cries came to a halt, Kylie raised the camera back up, focusing it on Egon.

"_And who are you, handsome?_" Jacqui asked.

"Missus Benton, my name is Doctor Egon Spengler, and I just want to say that I'm glad to have played a role in helping you to pass on to the next life."

"_ Thank you, Doctor Spengler._"

Just then, Jacqui began to fade.

"No! Don't go!" Kimber shouted.

"_So there really is a light…_"

And with that, Jacqui Benton faded into nothingness. As if to emphasize the point, Egon's PKE meter fell silent. Just then, there was a loud honk from behind as Ray blew his nose.

"Okay, how about we all take five before the concert?" Peter asked.

* * *

_Several minutes later_

"Okay, this next one goes out to someone very special to all of us here. Without her, there never would've been a Starlight Music or a Starlight House- ladies and gentlemen, I give you Jacqui Benton's 'Starlight'!" Jem proclaimed.

As the first notes filled the air, Peter let out a sniffle.

"Something else in your eye, Doctor Venkman?" Egon asked.

"No! It's just allergies-"

"You do realize that it's acceptable for men to cry, right? I mean, look at Ray and Winston over there."

Peter turned his head and noticed that his two coworkers were indeed crying.

"Well, what about you? If it's acceptable, then why aren't y-"

"I am. I'm just doing it on the inside."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

_The Real Ghostbusters_ is property of Sony Television. And since I'm here, I'll provide some insight on the writing process for this chapter…

Step 1: Rewatch episodes of _The Real Ghostbusters_ (namely the ones with Lorenzo Music as Peter and Arsenio Hall as Winston) to get the characters' voices down pat

Step 2: Mentally read their dialogue in said voices and edit accordingly to keep the Ghostbusters in-character

Step 3: Go through the Ghostbusters wiki and the Ectozone (for any would-be _Ghostbusters_ fic writers, I cannot recommend it highly enough).

Step 4: For anything involving the Starlight Mansion, consult its entry on the Rock Jem website.

As for the presence of Kylie (who you probably know from the _Extreme Ghostbusters_ cartoon from the late '90s and/or the IDW comics), her presence was primarily just to have a character to dedicated to playing the straight man to Venkman's wise guy.

And as for why Aja, Raya, and Jacqui (and to a lesser extent Jem) regard Egon the way they do, it's because there was a semi-recurring gag on _The Real Ghostbusters_ that various women (namely Janine) found Egon attractive while Egon himself was oblivious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shake, Rattle, and Roll (idea by Clayton Overstreet)

_ The Technodrome- somewhere underneath eastern California_

"Why'd we have to leave Las Vegas, boss?" Bebop asked.

"Yeah, we was havin' a great time! I was on a real hot streak on those slot machines!" Rocksteady added.

"And you were also burning through my rainy day fund in the process, you dipsticks!" Shredder retorted.

"But it don't rain down here, boss." Bebop replied.

Shredder let out a growl of frustration.

"You numbskulls! If it weren't for the fact that I need you two as muscle, I'd have ditched you years ago!"

Just then, the intercom blared.

"_Shredder, get your (brooowl) rear in motion! I need you to arm the device as soon as possible!_"

"Yes, Krang."

As the doors to the control room opened, a single thought crossed Rocksteady's mind.

"What's this device you're arming, boss?"

Behind his mask, Shredder's expression contorted into one of utter contempt.

"We discussed this already, you dolt! Your job is to make sure nobody— and I mean _nobody_— interferes with it! Especially those wretched turtles and their friends!"

"But there aren't any toitles out here." Bebop replied.

"But there will be soon, I just know it! And even if there aren't, there're those meddling Holograms and their pet AI to deal with!"

* * *

"Irma, remind me to send Miss Benton a fruit basket this Christmas." April said.

"How about an extra-large one from the both of us? I mean, it's the least she deserves for chartering this private jet to LA." came the reply.

"Better still, a couple of crates of Florida oranges from all of us." Raphael piped up, his feet pushing against the back of Casey's seat as the turtle in question leaned back.

"Ya mind?" the latter snapped.

"You know, I can't help but feel that we're not going to get much of a chance to enjoy that concert." Donatello said.

"Lemme guess— Shredder's going to show up with whatever zany scheme that he and Krang cooked up this time and we'll have to foil it like usual." Raphael replied.

"How'd you know?"

"Because that's how these things always go. Except for when we have to deal with Karai and her buddies, in which case replace 'zany scheme' with 'next step in convoluted master plan to take control of the Foot because of her daddy issues'."

* * *

_Hollywood Bowl- a few hours later_

"Hello there, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the show!" Jem proclaimed as the crowd went wild.

"Preach it, sister." Casey muttered from his seat, earning an elbow in the ribs courtesy of Irma.

"Now, today's proceeds are going to—"

Suddenly, a massive tremor rocked the venue, sending stage equipment tumbling down and prompting panic the rows.

"Okay, who's the wise guy who requested "I Feel the Earth Move"? Because—" a disguised Raphael began.

"Dude, now is really not the time!" Michelangelo replied.

A few moments later, the shaking stopped, leaving behind a confused and still-panicky crowd.

* * *

_Starlight Mansion_

An old Indian-head test pattern appeared on the TV screen.

"What's going on h—" Ashley began.

Right on cue, the test card was replaced by the image of a man in a samurai-ish helmet and a metal mask covering his lower face.

"_Greetings, ladies and gentlemen of the world! It is I, the Shredder, and I am here to announce an ultimatum— if Jem does not surrender herself to me, then I shall unleash what you Californians call the Big One and conquer what remains! As of now, you h— you imbeciles! You're ruining the shot!_"

As if to emphasize the point, Bebop and Rocksteady wandered into frame with their usual vacant expressions.

"_Hey, Mom! Look at us— we're on TV!_" the latter said as he waved at the camera.

"_Yeah— and to everyone else, make sure you're recording this for later. After all, this broadcast is of great hysterical significance._" Bebop added.

* * *

"Well, this is another fine mess we're in. I mean, if I were in Shredder's position, I'd have either given up on this whole 'get my hands on Synergy' thing or gone on to Plan B." Aja groused as she and the others gathered backstage.

"Out of curiosity, what's Plan B in this context?" April asked.

"Try and find an ideal window of opportunity to kill Jem, follow through, and then take the earrings off her cooling corpse."

An awkward silence settled over the group.

"Sounds like something Karai'd do." Donatello finally said.

"Who's Karai?" Jem asked.

"_How about you ask her yourself?_"

And right on cue, a youngish Asian women emerged from the shadows.

"Where's your pass?" Rio asked.

Karai snorted.

"I go where I please, Mister Pacheco."

Jem's blood ran cold— a feeling not helped by the sound of Leonardo drawing his swords.

"Now, care to explain what you're doing here in LA? Because I've got a feeling that it's not to see the Holograms live and in person." a still-disguised Raphael snarked, prompting Karai to roll her eyes.

"Oh, how very clever of you. Perhaps you should try doing standup and see if you can't make a career out of it." she retorted.

She then turned to Jem.

"Now, shall we discuss business?"

"Whatever she is offering, do not buy into it! She is a member of the Foot!" Splinter exclaimed.

And in that moment, everyone could practically hear the sound of Jem's mental record skipping.

"You mean she's with Shredder?"

Karai snorted again.

"While I will not deny my heritage and history with the Foot, not all of us are necessarily on board with the direction in which that…madman is steering our clan- especially when he threatens to usher in a cataclysm that would ruin our operations in this particular neck of the woods! As such, I propose that we work together on this one. Call it mutual enlightened self-interest."

Jem made a face like she had just been forced to swallow razor blades.

"Deal." she finally said.

"Excellent choice."

"You can't be serious!" Aja exclaimed.

"It's either this or let Shredder wreak havoc on a biblical scale."

"_If it's any consolation, I have managed to locate the point of origin of Shredder's transmission, and I presume that Karai's people have done the same._" Synergy piped up.

"So, where is it then?" Jem asked.

"_Somewhere underneath San Bernardino._"

As Jem turned around to continue the discussion, she noticed that Karai had seemingly vanished without a trace.

* * *

"So, how's this 'rule what's left after the big one' plan gonna work? Because me and Bebop want a piece of the action this time!" Rocksteady demanded.

"I call dibs on Hollywood." Bebop added.

"If you pester me about it, you'll get nothing and like it!" Shredder retorted before turning to Krang.

"Krang, how are we going to divvy things up?" he asked.

"I'm working on it, Saki!"

* * *

_San Bernardino— two hours after the backstage meeting_

The Rockin' Roadster and Rio's van pulled up into an empty parking lot.

_Now where is that woman? _Jem thought as she clambered out.

A moment later, a first generation Toyota Century with a distinctive hood ornament pulled into the lot, and Karai emerged into the sunlight.

"So, what exactly is this plan of yours?" Rio asked.

"Step one— Jem is going to call Shredder and tell him that she agrees to his terms."

"What's Step 2?" April asked.

"The rest of you Holograms will sneak aboard his drilling machine and slip into the Technodrome that way. As for me, I'll call him shortly thereafter and tell him that I've managed to succeed where he's failed in capturing the Turtles, whereupon we disembark, find whatever contraption he's using to trigger the earthquakes, and then take it out."

"And just how do you think we're going to slip in unnoticed?" Aja replied.

"I've brought a little something to help with that."

She snapped her fingers, and s blond-haired woman emerged from the passenger side of the car.

"Jennika, get the suits from the trunk."

"Yes, mistress."

Karai turned back to the assembled crew.

"Unlike Shredder, my people have taken a more…practical bent in our R&D program."

Right on cue, Jennika returned to her commander with what looked like lightly-armored ninja outfits.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the Foot Tech armor."

Casey's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Isn't that your fancy-schmancy Predator armor from back in New Jersey?"

"Yes. Now suit up, Holograms— time is of the essence."

* * *

_Several minutes later_

"Why couldn't there be a version that doesn't push my tail down?" Kimber griped.

"Save your complaints for after we're done. Right now, all you need to know right now is how to activate the camouflage system." Karai said.

"And how're we supposed to do that?" Raya asked, her voice muffled by her mask.

"See that round thing on the harness? Give it a good tap."

Aja proceeded to do so, and there was soon naught but a slight shimmer of light where she had once stood.

"And now that we're done with Foot Tech armor 101, let's get this show on the road. All of you except for Jem, step away." Karai said.

There was a pregnant silence as Donatello handed Jem his shell phone before stepping away to join the others. A moment later, there was the faint sound of buttons being pressed, followed by a dial tone.

"_Ah, Jem. A pleasure to see you. Have you come to fulfill my demands?_"

"Yes, Shredder."

"_A wise choice. Now stay where you are while I send up a transport module._"

The call ended, and Jem turned her head back.

"How'm I doing?"

Before she could get a response, the pointed drill of the transport module poked out of the ground, followed by the machine's doors opening.

_And here goes nothing_. she thought as she entered the module, five cloaked figures following right behind.

* * *

"That was almost too easy, Krang! Perhaps I should try this strategy more oft—"

"Forget the 'almost' in that statement, Saki! Even your stupid mutants could have figured out this was some kind of trick!" Krang retorted.

"And what makes you so certain about that?"

"Because my enemies in Dimension X tried it on me on numerous (roowlll!) occasions!"

Just then, Shredder's communicator went off again.

"Hello?"

"_Hello to you too, Father._"

"Karai, sweetheart! How nice to talk to you again!"

"_Save the pleasantries. I am calling you with important news._"

"What sort of news?"

"_I have captured the Turtles and their allies._"

"You have? How?"

"_My underlings scoured every likely hiding point for their lair until we found it and caught them unawares. When I heard that you were in California, I figured that I would bring them to you— consider it my way of bridging the gap between us._"

"Excellent work, my daughter! My only regret is that I couldn't be there to witness your success in person!"

"_Thank you, Father. Now, if it's not too much trouble—_"

"I'll send you a transport module right away, sweetie!"

And with that, the call ended.

"Saki, you are truly a moron! Even one of our robotic Foot soldiers wouldn't have fallen for that!"

"Think of it this way, Krang— if she's sincere, then we get both a valuable underling and the Turtles. If it turns out to be a trick, then we still get the Turtles. Either way, we win!"

Just then, there was a slight ding from the PA system.

"Ah, that must be the first transport module now!"

* * *

"If we die, remind me to haunt Karai for the rest of her life." Jem muttered as she disembarked.

"Trust me, that won't be a problem." a cloaked Aja whispered back.

Just then, Bebop and Rocksteady marched in.

"So, look what the cat dragged in— it's Little Miss Pink Hair!" the rhino mutant proclaimed.

"Now if only she were a real girl, then it'd be even better." Bebop replied.

"_Will you two cretins stop standing around leering at the prisoner?_"

The mutant duo's heads turned to see Shredder standing right behind them.

"But we weren't leering at her, boss!" Rocksteady exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were just checking her out."

"Silence! Just take her to the holding cells— and for the love of all that is holy, make sure she doesn't escape!"

Almost as soon as the duo had frogmarched Jem out of the transport bay, the second module arrived. Once it was firmly parked, Karai and the Turtles and their immediate allies emerged.

"I'm so proud of you, sugarplum!" Shredder proclaimed as he grabbed Karai into a bear hug.

"Listen, if he keeps this up, I recommend you go switch over to a different story." Raphael said to nobody in particular.

* * *

"Now if only those toitles would give up so easily we threatened to destroy everything, it'd be a whole lot easier!" Rocksteady proclaimed as he, Bebop, and Jem continued onwards towards the holding cells.

"Yeah— and then we could do more fun things like watch TV or read comic books." Bebop added.

_Please tell me that Rio and the others've managed to take out the security systems. Because otherwise, I'm going to beat these chuckleheads up even if it does ruin the plan!_ Jerrica thought.

Just then, the corridor turned red with the faint glow of emergency lights.

"Ah, nuts! The boss must've forgot to pay the electric bill again!"

"Um, Rocksteady, I think I smell a ra—"

Before Bebop could finish his sentence, some invisible presence delivered a blow to his jaw.

"W-what's goin' on?!" he stammered.

Jem proceeded to take advantage of the situation by stomping _hard_ onto Rocksteady's foot, twisting her heel as she did so.

"_OWIE!_"

Right nearby, the presence that had punched Bebop grabbed him by his nose ring before flinging him into an open cell, with Rocksteady following shortly thereafter.

"Whoever you are, come out and fight like a man!" the latter yelped as an energy barrier went up in the doorframe.

_I wonder how Karai and the others are doing right now…_ Jem thought.

* * *

"Shredder, you—"

"Don't you dare start with this 'I told you so' business, Krang!"

"Well, I did! And if you'd (rowl) listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Chaos reigned all around the arguing duo as the Turtles, Karai, Splinter, and the others clashed with the robotic Foot warriors.

" So, what do you suggest we do now?!" Shredder asked.

"We fire the seismic generator and initiate the big one, assuming our 'prisoners' haven't sabotaged it!"

* * *

"So, I take it this is the earthquake machine?" Raya asked as she and the others looked over a colossal contraption that resembled a pile driver with some kind of odd attachment at the base.

"Probably. Now, how're we supposed to take it out?" Jem replied.

"If I had to guess, cut the power."

All eyes turned to Aja.

"On it."

And with that, Aja leapt up and began clambering up the machine's shaft like a gecko.

"Do you think Karai'll let us keep one of these? Y'know, for sentimental reasons."

"Let's worry about that after we're done here, okay?" Jem said.

* * *

"_Warning: seismic generator disabled due to foreign object._" a prerecorded voice announced over the control room intercom.

"Krang, what is the meaning of this?!"

"It's a safeguard I installed so that the Foot soldiers could maintain the device! Given the amount of wear and tear it receives with every use—"

"Does it look like I particularly care about that? Just get it working again!"

* * *

"Of course Shredder'd do something like this." Aja said as she looked at a mass of colored wires in what she presumed was a vital power junction.

"_If you don't mind going ahead with whatever you're—_" Jem began.

Aja promptly ripped out all of the wires, operating on the logic that at least one of them was particularly important to the machine's operation.

"Done!" she replied.

* * *

"_Power flow interrupted. Please send technician to examine dam—_"

Shredder slammed his fist on the console in frustration.

"We were so close, and yet those Turtles and their friends ruined everything again! How many more times—"

"I told you so, Saki! But did you listen? _Nooo_!"

"Well, we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't decided to take the Technodrome here in the first place to test your upgrades for the seismic generator!"

"Where was I supposed to go? Missouri?"

As the two continued their squabbling, neither noticed Karai and the Turtles make their exit, with the Holograms following behind a few minutes later.

* * *

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." April said as she and Irma disembarked back onto the surface, the setting sun providing a beautiful ambience over the scene.

"Yeah— almost makes up for what happened at the concert." came the reply.

A nearby Jem turned to them, Casey, and the Turtles.

"Sorry about that. If we'd known—"

"But you couldn't have known." Splinter said.

There was a pregnant silence.

"So, what happens next, dudes?" Michelangelo asked.

* * *

"What do we do now, boss?" a newly-freed Bebop asked.

"It's simple— we go to Los Angeles and get Jem there!" Shredder replied.

"But how're we supposed to do that? The earthquake machine's broke!"

"That may be, but we still have a fully functional trans-dimensional portal!"

An evil grin formed on Krang's face.

"Congratulations, Saki! That's the first (roowlll!) good idea you've had in eons!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

For those of you not in the know, Jennika is a character from the IDW comics. Originally, she was a good member of the Foot, but a few months ago, she became the fifth Turtle because of a blood transfusion from Leonardo. As for whether that'll happen to her here, that remains to be seen.


End file.
